djs_swrpfandomcom-20200213-history
Skirmish on Crait
The Skirmish on Crait was an event that occurred during the middle of the Clone Wars. The Separatists captured a senator of the Galactic Republic and brought them to a newly constructed outpost on the planet, where multiple squads of republic commandos were dispatched to extract him. Entry & Capture The squads were brought in via black ops gunships at night when the layer of salt covering the planet would not prove blinding for them or the senator. Rix temporarily cut the power, they activated their night vision and breached the front door and then took the control room with few casualties. Beau covered the rear as they moved deeper inside the facility, where more droids were encountered. The other commandos found the senator, but any celebratory comments were cut short as the entrance was assaulted by two battle droid platoons. Beau took cover behind a console and destroyed a large portion of the droids with two exploding rounds from his anti-armor attachment. He then focused on applying pressure and a bacta pack to Lee, who was bleeding out and largely unable to move. The others were forced to fall back, leaving these two to fend for themselves. Rix lost his life during this action. Beau's position was overrun and he was forced to surrender, dropping his weapon and raising his hands while insisting to the two commander droids that Lee should receive medical attention. "Drop your weapons!" "He, uh, requires repairs." -A B1 Commander & Beau "Is that our mission objective?"-A B1 Commander to another B1 Commander "Oops, I dropped it!"-Beau Beau lowered his hands and assumed a non-hostile stance, quietly activating a droid popper and then dropping it at his feet. Nearly all of the droids went offline just as shadow trooper reinforcements entered the room, led by Commander Lock. A shadow trooper medic saw to Lee's wounds. Evacuation Upon the shadow troopers' arrival, the commandos were able to exit lockdown and together they easily crushed a reinforcement squad of B1 battle droids. Together they exited the installation, shadow trooper Stew being injured by hostile fire, and having to lean on Pet. It was now up to the lot of them to hold the platform until the gunships could return for extraction. Collectively pinned by a sizable force at the end of the platform, plus droid snipers on various cliffs, their options were severely limited. Lee and Commander Lock both died instantly after receiving sniper shots in the head. Cobi was dealt a minor injury and was ordered by Beau to retreat to a piece of cover further back while his brother covered him. While this effort did succeed, Cobi lost his balance and nearly fell over. Beau was busy dragging Lee and Lock's bodies, so he asked Funn to assist. Funn grabbed Cobi's hand and saved him from falling to his death. Black ops Low Altitude Assault Transports arrived and the senator, commandos, troopers, and bodies were extracted. The senator would later return to Coruscant unharmed. Personnel Unknown senator commandos Gunn Funn in command RC-9211-5093 "Beau" Tam Doubb One-Shot Cobi WIA Lee KIA Rix KIA troopers Commander Lock KIA Lieutenant Pet Heaven Technician Stew WIA Category:SWRP Category:Clone Wars Category:Shadow trooper Category:Republic Commando Category:Crait Category:Hostage rescue